The Ground Meets The Sky
by TheSeaOfWar
Summary: Being raised in the Wood's Clan and following their beliefs were different from what they were before the great war. Harry, a member of the clan since birth, was a strange man starting from being the first grounder to ever have more than one mate to being the greatest warrior alive. How can one man change the radiation soaked planet? Grounder! Harry/Lexa/Anya/Clarke
1. Chapter 1

**Starts Season 1 Episode 6**

I am so sorry for the long wait for a post. Maybe I can try and make it up to you for posting a few chapters next week and maybe another one tomorrow?

Harry/Walking Dead crossover progress: Let's just say I wrote a hella long chapter that turned out to be complete crap since I made to many people in harem initially. I was planning to do Daphne, Tonks, Fleur, Maggie, Beth, Amy, and Hermione but I have rewritten half of the new version with cutting the last two people off harem. It was harder than I thought to write such a big harem since I didn't want to over play a character and pushing the rest to the side; you know?

 **Other Stories**

A Sell Sword in The Game of Females: I have been stuck on a lemon for like a week so at the latest the new chapter will be out next weekend.

Love Can Be Found: I have half of the next chapter written so maybe that one can get out Thursday or Friday? Maybe Wednesday? Idk, I just go with the flow. Might even be tomorrow, lmao.

A Red String of Fate: This story is killing me since I am blowing my mind up with ideas it is just crazy. There is so many scenarios that I could write for this that it is insane. I don't want to make him like a complete cry baby or asshole to her I want to make him…. reasonable. That doesn't mean he is going to take her on the couch or anything it is more along the lines of he is going to… try to get her view but still sort of 'hate' her at the same time as love her. You know? Just confusing to me, if you all got ideas and wouldn't mind helping me out send me a PM.

This isn't really a harem story just a Anya, Lexa, and Clarke pairing along with maybe another female when the third season comes out in March or something like that.

For this story I got my inspiration from watching like all the episodes that were out in like a week so it is fresh in my mind. NO MATTER WHAT THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY because it is the most fresh and I am dying for the third season.

 **LOOKING FOR AN ACTIVE BETA TO HELP ME OUT!** I just have so many stories it is hard to keep up with writing them, editing them, along with having to work and hanging with friends on the weekends. I mostly only write on my phone during the bus ride to school or during classes. xD

Peace out! :P See ya at the bottom!

' _This type of typing means that it is in the grounder's language'_

'This is 'normal' English. (Sky People and Mountain Men language)'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The 100.

Laying down on a fur makeshift bed there was what appeared to be a very muscular male from what could be seen from under the blanket. His long black red highlighted hair cascaded down past his shoulders barely covering any of the scars that littered his chest. Laying with half of her body on top of the male was a beautiful brown haired woman that was drawing lines with her finger on his chest. Even with most of her body covered by the blanket you could tell that this female had all the right curves in the right places. They also had what appeared to be tribal tattoos on their right arm along with some random designs on the right side of her body and back. (Picture Lexa's tattoos on her arm. They both have the same design. )

The male was one of the strongest warriors of all the clans. He was said to have the most reaper kills along with being one of the only people to travel in the mines where the reapers lay. Along with killing reapers, he is feared for killing many of the people in enemy clans during the clan wars. This man was the legendary Harry of the wood clan.

The female laying on top of him was none other than the commander of the coalition that was formed from all of the clans. She brought all of the rivaling clans together through shear will and hope that their people could come together to fight their common enemy. Even though she appeared to be in her late teens you could tell she was fierce from the scars that were on her wiry muscular arms. Her name was Lexa, the second of Anya and commander of the coalition.

 _"I must go to make sure these Sky People will not harm our people."_ Harry said to Lexa in a quite voice.

 _"I have already sent Anya and her men to go. There is no need for you to go."_ Lexa said back in a loving tone as she never stopped her drawing on his chest.

 _"Even with Anya these Sky People could be a threat. It is as if I have this feeling that everything will be changing. As well as you know my fascination of the Sky People."_ Harry said with a small amount of excitement in his voice.

 _"You have no need to worry. Many people have tried to conquer us but we have never fallen. I know about how much you wish to learn from them but I just can't lose you the way I lost Costia."_ She replied in a sad voice along with looking at him with watery eyes.

 _"I know that there is a only a small possibility of them conquering us, that isn't what I fear. What I fear is not death of our people, it is the change that I believe is coming. It won't be just us fighting reapers and mountain men, our entire way of life will change. Also it is not as if they could possibly kill me after all these years. I fought too hard to let my fight be over today, I won't just leave you like that."_ He said with a small smile before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

 _"I still do not want you to go. You are the only thing that is able to hold me together from the stress."_ She said as she brought her head up for another kiss. _"You know I could just command you to stay here and guard me."_ She whispered before she connecting their lips.

When the kiss was broken she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. _"You know I was never good at following orders. Also I don't believe you could tell me what to do when I know I could just convince you."_ He said with a large grin as he flipped them over ignoring her shriek of surprise as she was now the one on bottom. As she started to gasp from him starting to tease her by kissing her neck and collar bone.

 _"This isn't... fair. You shouldn't do this... to me every time you ask for something. I can't resist."_ She said as she struggled for breath.

 _"All you have to do is say that I can go with no consequences."_ He said between kisses,

 _"But I'll miss you. It won't be fair... Anya will have you all to herself while I sit here stressing over our people."_ She said trying to fight the pleasure that she was getting from her lover.

 _"That's just something you will have to deal with. Our people will only listen to you if it was anyone but you the coalition will break."_ He said as he moved his hand to her thigh and started to stroke it.

 _"Fine. Fine you win just please don't stop."_ She said finally giving up to his commands.

 _"Oh a lowly clan member could never resist a request from the commander. I hope your ready."_ He said before he finally got to the main course of the night. A few hours later through the night the guards outside the tent were starting to get flustered from all of the screams of pleasure in the tent.

 **The Next Morning**

Harry woke up to see Lexa's body laying on top of him with her long hair laying around them. He could see a grin on her face as she slept that made it impossible for him to smile back. Even if he was considered to be a hardened warrior he had a soft spot for his commander. All of the stress from her face disappeared as she slept making it look as if she had no worries. After a minute of just staring at her angelic face he saw that she was starting to wake up.

Her arms tightened around his body as her head started to move on his chest to wake up. Knowing that she will be expecting him to give her a kiss he reached down and tilted her head to face him before leaning down to connect their lips. He only allowed the morning kiss to last a few seconds before he disconnected and said quietly, _"I need to go if I will be able to catch up with our scouting party."_

With narrowed eyes since she was finally fully awake she said back, _"As I said before, nothing better happen to you or I will kill them all and punish you when you return."_

 _"You don't have to sound so unbelieving of me now."_ He said back with a teasing grin. _"You would think that you don't trust me at all."_

 _"I don't. That is why I will be waiting for your return safe and unharmed."_ Was her only reply as she rolled off of him taking the covers with her making the freezing air sting his skin.

 _"Well for someone who always believes in the worst you could make an effort to try and make are last meeting together memorizing."_ He said ignoring the sting of cold air since it was like his body had its own hearing system. Many other things were different about him since it was as if when he was young he had advanced hearing, amazing eyesight, and an improved since of smell. All of these attributes made a contribution to making him a warrior since he advanced faster than normal.

 _"As much as you say nothing will happen to you, why should I worry about now when we will just see each other again?"_ Lexa said bitterly.

Harry moved over to sit on the side of the bed next to her as he wrapped an arm around her to bring her close. _"Why is it that you fear for me meeting what looks to be a small group of humans from what our scouts say, but you don't bat an eye when I am sent to fight mountain men or reapers?"_

Leaning her head into his shoulder she said _, "It's because you know what you are doing and know how they react. They are an unknown that could be a threat if we underestimate them."_

 _"Well wouldn't it be better if we have one of the best fighters? It will be better for our people if we know as much as possible?"_

 _"I know that you are right it's just I don't want to lose you."_ She said sadly as she looked up at him.

 _"There is no need to worry. If all goes right, I will just be observing and making sure Anya stays out of trouble. You know how bad of a temper she's got."_ Harry joked.

Breaking out into a grin she said, "Where else would I get the nerve to stand up to people like you?"

Harry's laugh shattered the tense area around them. _"Even I am a little scared of Anya's blank stare. I am glad you are a cuter and doesn't have as much experience as her using it."_

" _Not everyone can be as perfect. Give me a few years and Anya will be a speck of dust in my wake. A student is suppose to pass her mentor anyways."_

 _"That is right my love."_ He said before kissing her passionately. He then stood up from the bed as he said, _"No more distractions. I need to leave before anything happens. I haven't had a good fight in a long time."_ He said as he slipped on a pair of black pants that appeared to have been worn in tough times with cuts, holes, and burn marks. The last thing he grabbed off the table was elegant necklaces carved from beautiful wood that pictured a snake and wolf.

With a mocking glare towards him she said as he strapped on his weapons, _"So that's what this is about. Has everyone just gotten to weak for you? Why not set you lose so you can destroy all our enemies' mhmm?"_

 _"Now where is the fun in that? If I kill everyone in one go the world will go to calm. Then everyone will grow fat and lazy. Our fight then truly would be over. Also all of mine and Anya's teachings will be for nothing."_ He said with a grin that showed cockiness to the extreme.

Bringing the blankets with her she stood up and walked over to him. " _Don't leave me alone in this world."_ She said before grabbing his quiver strap, which went over his shoulder, and pulled him into a forceful kiss. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waste. During the kiss he reached around her to grab another replica of the snake necklace that he was wearing.

Taking a breath he said, _"I swear to you I will not leave this world until you wish it."_ He then carried her back to the bed and set her down gently. He slyly handed her the replica and whispered, _"Wear this and I will always be with you. Never take it off until I return."_ After finishing he walked back over to the weapon table and grabbed a few knives that he put in his boots and put in small bags that he strapped to the side of his pants. One knife that was sitting on the table that had a snakes face sketched into the handle that was nearly half a foot long he put into a holster that he put strapped to his belt holes. He then grabbed a sword that was a larger version of the knife with a wider curve in the blade but instead of putting it anywhere he just held the handle as he began to walk towards the exit.

He stopped and turned his head to look at the commander, who had tears in her eyes _. "Make sure to stay strong. No matter what happens you must stay strong or our race will fall. I believe that you can do it while I am gone. Do not show any weaknesses to anyone, just your strengths. I love you."_ He said with an emotional voice at the end before walking out of the tent.

Walking out of the tent he barely heard _, "I love you more than you will ever know."_ He gained a small grin at her declaration that made the guard, Gustus, look at him questionably since he knew that the commander wouldn't have let him go without a fight.

 _"I wish you happy travels old friend. Do not let your fight be over before our people will finally be at true peace."_ Gustus said as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders and pulled him into a friendly hug.

" _You as well my friend. I feel better going away knowing that you will be protecting her."_ Harry said in a matter of a fact tone.

 _"You have nothing to worry about. It will take a hundred reapers and mountain men to be able to touch a hair on her head as long as I am around."_ Gustus said proudly.

 _"You are a mountain yourself. Just make sure you are the one that is the biggest and strongest."_ With his piece being said Harry started to walk among the throng of houses and huts of the grounder capital, Polis. Even all this time living in the capital it amazed him the amount of beauty and tranquility that surrounded him. It was a great break from all of the fighting of the outside world. His thoughts continued all the way until he reached the gates where a guard handed him a pure midnight black horse as he said, _"May your sword be strong shadow commander."_

 _"Yours as well."_ He said as he jumped on his horse and placed his sword across the saddle in front of him. As soon as the gates were opened enough for him to come out his horse sped out of the city. _"May your aim stay strong."_ He yelled out loud enough for the archers that were posted on the wall to hear him.

 _"Blood must have blood!"_ Was their chant back. With that being said he didn't spare another glance behind him as he rode out into the distance.

 **A few days later**

Harry continued riding through the night and day with only one stop, which was to get a few hours of sleep, until his horse slowed to a trot when he was close to the scouting parties camp. He spotted the multiple archers that were posted in the trees but they made no move to aim at him just lower them further in respect. Nodding his head to a few, he road into the camp where he was met with greetings from people coming out of hits or people who were milling around. As he neared the center tent he eased off his horse and handed it to the guard in front before walking in.

 _"Unless you are one of the commanders get out."_ Came an irritated voice. The voice came from a brown haired female who had glorious curves that could be seen through her armor. This was Anya, a leader of one of the clans. She was currently looking intently at a map on a table with her back facing the way he walked in.

Setting his sword down against the side of the tent he said mockingly, _"And here I was thinking you would miss me after me spending so much time in the Capitol."_

Her head whipped around so fast you barely could see the movement. He was given a second to look at her face painted face before she lunged at him pulling him into a hug with her head on his chest. _"I didn't hear that you were coming. Why did you?"_ She said inhaling his scent for the first time in a month or so.

 _"Well part of the reason was to see you again and another was to meet these Sky People."_ He said enthusiastically.

Sighing, _"Well I should have seen that one coming. Anything that you do not know about you have to know as much about it as you can."_ Looking up with happiness in her eyes as she finished.

 _"Don't tell me to aren't a little interested? I have had to rub off a little bit onto you."_

" _Maybe a little bit."_ She said shyly.

 _"You know when you drop that facade it is adorable. It fits you."_ He said before he gave her a small kiss. Unwrapping her arms, he finally was able to set his bow and quiver down next to his sword.

 _"Our people need to see us as leaders you know that. It shows that we are the strong meaning I can only do this with you and the Commander."_

 _"Well maybe I am just too strong and well liked since I can walk around the entire camp having a good time while laughing."_ He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back to the table.

Leaning into his side she said, _"Not everyone has an aura like you."_

 _"Stop messing around, what are you working on?"_

Laughing quietly _, "This is their camp. It isn't that hard to over run but we would like to have more information so I sent out a team that will be just now leaving. Also reaper activity is progressively getting worst a few hours away from here. I was going to call in a team to send out to take care of them."_

 _"I'll take care of the reapers. Just make sure not to kill any of the Sky People it could provoke a response we do not need."_ He said as he started to walk back over to his weapons.

 _"What!? You just got here! Now you are leaving? Stay here for a little bit."_ She pleaded.

 _"Now, now I'll be back tonight if nothing goes wrong. We will have plenty of time to talk and have fun. I just am begging for a good fight after so long."_ He said with a glazed look in his eyes.

Bitterly she replied, _"Nothing I say will change your mind so just go. Stay strong we might need you for anything that is to come."_

He picked up his sword by the handle and walked out back to give her a small kiss again, _"See you later!"_ Rushing away since she was surprised, he ran out of the tent making the guards look at him with confusion. _"Pack up your gear. We are going on a little reapers hunt."_ He said to the first group of men, that was around six people strong, making them cheer.

It only took a few seconds for all of them to have their gear packed. They were all dressed in full armor, swords or axes, and a mask that would make some Sky People piss their pants at first sight. Comparing them to Harry was a major difference since he had no shirt on and was only carrying a sword, but he stood a head taller than the tallest of his companions. "Let's go." Was all he said before waving for them to follow him out of their camp.

All of the men in the group were tense as if they were expecting an ambush to appear at any second. When they had walked for two hours Harry suddenly stopped. "Something isn't right, keep your eyes opened we should have seen them-" He was interrupted as a shot was heard and one of his men fell to the ground dead. None of them were given the chance to think as reapers surrounded them from all sides.

"Do not break apart. Mountain men will pick you off." Harry commanded as the reapers gave a war cry and rushed them. Without giving a second thought Harry ducked under a reaper's sword swing and sliced him from him hip to shoulder instantly killing him from the deepness.

Pulling out his dagger he blocked an axe swing, that would have taken off his head, and stabbed him in the eye. Quickly disposing of another reaper with a slice in the neck from his sword he checked how his men were doing. He saw that each had killed one a piece but were cut up enough to kill them and looked to be standing on will alone. " _Your fight is over_ ", he said strongly so he knew all of his men knew he respected their bravery and sacrifice.

His men died slowly one by one as the minutes ticked by until he was the only one left standing in the middle of the only three reapers left. Surrounding him was the bodies of his men and at least thirty reapers. Swinging his sword quickly he caught one of them off guard causing him cut to off the reaper's sword arm like it was butter and finished him off with a stab to the throat from his dagger. Quickly turning around he blocked a sword from one reaper and was going to stab him in the heart with his dagger but was suddenly shot in the shoulder causing him to become distracted enough to get cut from the reaper on his stomach. He fell down to the ground in pain causing both reapers to jump on top of him. In the fall he was sliced right above his other cut and a stab wound that went through his stomach on the other half of his stomach.

Since nothing was useful at this distance he dropped both his sword and dagger on the ground. He was getting constant punched but was finally able to push one off of him making him able to flip the one still on top of him on the ground. As soon as he was on top again he was shot in the leg from the sniper in the trees. Ignoring the pain, he started to bash the reapers head in until he heard either the reaper's skull or neck snap. Not having a moment of victory before the last reaper tackled him causing both of them to roll around trying to fight for who can gain advantage.

Both stopped as they heard a horn sound throughout the forest. When the horn was finished Harry quickly punched the reaper as hard as he could, killing it from the blunt force in the temple. Swiftly hearing the sound of birds chirping he grabbed his sword and dagger. As he tried to stand he fell right back down and started to clutch the wounds on his stomach. It was hard to see anything from the dizziness of having lost so much blood. Slowly, as to not mess up his shoulder anymore, he cut the the dead reaper's arm cloth and wrapped it around the bullet wound on his leg.

'I have got to move' he kept thinking as he could hear the fog coming closer. With a mighty yell, that was loud enough for the teenagers in the acid could hear, he ripped the entire shirt off of the reaper next to him. He ripped the shirt in half and used enough to wrap around his shoulder to stop most of the bleeding. With the rest of the shirt he bundled it up and pressed it tightly to his body causing him to hiss sharply.

 _"Almost there",_ he whispers as he used one arm to stand up and wobble over to a cave that the reapers came out of. He barley made it half way in before he fell down passing out on his way to the ground.

Groggily he woke up and was able to tell from light peeling through the cave that he was only out a few hours. Feeling slightly better he grabbed his dropped sword and walked out of the cave leaving a trail of blood from the shirt overflowing with blood. Looking at his shoulder and leg he could tell that the blood had slowed down but he will need to get the bullets out soon.

He had walked for a minute before he heard people talking in English. "Sky People" he breathed out. Without having any cover since the trees were spread out just stood still and tried to stand as tall as he could. Slowly he could feel himself losing consciousness when he spotted them walking directly toward him. His eyes would have widened when he saw his friend Lincoln tied up and being carried by them, if he could even open them all the way. As they got closer he could hear them talking, "When we get back to camp we can get answers from him."

"First, we have to make sure Finn is okay. He doesn't look very good that stab wound really got him good."

"Fine. That's-"

"Hey! There is another one he isn't even moving." He didn't even flinch when he saw them start to aim their weapons at him. "Why isn't he doing anything?" Slowly they were getting closer second by second.

"Damn! Look at him he is huge! Looks like someone really f***ed him up though." This caused all of them to look closely making them all see the blood covered shirt on his stomach along with his leg and shoulder.

"Bellamy what do we do?"

Hearing that they were starting to name their leader he closely watched for who replied. A second later the one named Bellamy said, "Tie him up. He won't be putting up much of a fight anyways."

With that being said they just casually walked up to him but never dropping their weapons. "Take his weapons." This caused two of the people to grab at him but he just slapped them away and clutched his weapon tighter. He took a step back when they didn't relent on their assault of grabbing him. "Damn bastard just won't stay still." After a second of pushing them around he gripped his sword in a throwing position and threw it thirty feet high into a tree before repeating the action with his dagger.

Seeing he was weaponless caused them to put up a harder fight making him throw one backwards with his good arm but it made him fall to his knees from the pain in his stomach. He started to cough up blood and gave up trying to make them stop. "Forget the weapons he gave up. Just tie his hands and feet he looks ready to keel over any second. Make sure to keep that shirt pressed to his stomach so he doesn't die before we get answers."

As he was being dragged to camp he was observing everything he could in the time he was drifting in and out of the real world. Easily he could tell that they had amateur defense at best from the look of their walls through the icy water falling from the sky. They would be dead by nightfall if his people would attack them the minute the storm was over. Trying to look over he could see Lincoln barely moving but could see the blood dripping from the side of his head. Suddenly he heard ones the people carrying him say, "This guy is too heavy. God damn I can't even carry him any further." When he was finished he could feel himself be dropped onto the water soaked ground causing him to bring the other person carrying him to fall along with him.

He inwardly chuckled as he heard Bellamy say, "Hurry the hell up! Someone has to get him into the walls before he wakes up. I don't want to think of what he could do to us if he was able to fight back with those wounds." After Bellamy finished, he felt himself being picked up again.

After another five minutes of him having to deal with his legs being dragged on the ground, he felt his feet touch solid metal and was being dragged in an upwards position.

"How do you capture them?"

"Did you all to that to him?"

"How is he still breathing?"

"Kill them!"

"Silence! We need to have them for information. This grounder (Harry) was found like this. If something could do this to him we should know about it." Bellamy said in a commanding tone.

Snapping his eyes open he zoned in on a blonde haired girl that started to walk in front of the ring of people. "Oh my god! What happened?" She said as she made a run to Harry.

"He was like when we found him." Bellamy said.

"Well didn't you think to at least try to heal him?" She said glaring in Bellamy's direction before turning back to look at Harry's eyes. "When did he wake up?" She questioned as she couldn't seem to take her eyes off his.

"He has been waking up at different times, luckily it doesn't seem like he can do much more than that." Bellamy said blankly. Louder he said, "Tie that one up (Lincoln) on the third floor. Clarke worry about the savages later, Finn needs help."

This snapped Clarke out of her thoughts and said back, "Alright. Just be careful with him (Harry) if you are too forceful it will kill him." With one last glance a Harry she moved back over to Raven to try to talk to the ark.

With a small jerk Harry tried to get loose to follow after her, but was pulled back making him wince from the pain in his shoulder. "Put him next to the other one it seems like he doesn't need that much help." Bellamy said as everyone was glaring hatefully at him before Bellamy walked over to his face and knocking him out.

 **Harry POV**

'Where am I?' I thought groggily but was glad that I was at least patched up enough to hold and not let me die before I can fix it. Slowly opening up my eyes, I could see people rushing up into the hatch. "The blade was poisoned. We need to get an antidote if we have any chance of healing him." I heard Clarke say desperately.

"He won't talk at all. I know he understands us but he just won't say anything." Bellamy growled out.

"Looks like we have to make him talk." Opening my eyes wide enough, I was able to see Bellamy to grab a belt.

"Hey don't do that! He saved me and this is how we repay him?" A brown haired girl shrieked.

"Octavia if we don't get the cure, Finn will die!" Bellamy tried explaining. When both of them wouldn't back down from each other's eyes they looked towards Clarke.

"Do it." Clarke said simply with her blank expression that he could see from the right side of their group. After two swings of the belt and having to hear Lincoln hiss I had enough. I couldn't just sit by and watch my friend, my comrade get tortured for protecting their people.

"Stop!" I commanded in a deadly voice. "Do it again and I will kill everyone in this room." When my declaration ended everyone in the roomed turned silent and turned to face me.

 _"Harry what are you-",_ Lincoln began but stopped when I unclenched my fist in a stop motion.

"You can speak English?! Does he know English? What is the antidote?" Was the rapid string of questioning that came from Bellamy. I ignored him even as he tried to walk towards me in what I assume was suppose to be an intimidating way. My eyes stayed trained directly into Clarke's even as Bellamy grabbed my face and tried to turn it towards him. "Answer me! Our friend is dying we need the antidote!" Yelled Bellamy in my face.

"Ask." Was all I said.

"What the hell does that mean? I ju-" Bellamy said with his grip getting tighter before turning toward Clarke's voice.

"He means me. I think he is trying to say he only will talk to me." Clarke said as she got closer to me and gently pushed Bellamy away from my body before looking up at my eyes. "Please, what is the antidote? We won't be able to help him without you." Clarke then grabbed the box of collected remedies that they found in Lincoln's cave.

Clarke started to point at each of the contents in the box before I said, "That one", when she pointed at a small glass.

"Thank you." She said gratefully and was about to go down the ladder until...

"Make sure to come back up and talk. I would love to trade stories about our lives. Also I will need to fix my wounds so if you could allow me to do that later, before they become infected?" I said gaining a small grin on his face.

I could easily see that everyone in the room was shocked to the core, but none more than Clarke. "O-Kay" she stuttered before climbing down the later to help Finn.

Dropping my grin I took on a blank expression before closing my eyes to conserve energy. I didn't even show movement when Bellamy asked, "How many of you are there? What do you know about us?" It was silent for another minute before Octavia spoke.

"Leave him alone. He said he would talk to Clarke. I don't think he will say anything to anyone else."

"Fine. Miller stay guard don't let anyone in without my permission." Bellamy growled out before pushing his sister to the hatch door. As everyone but Miller climbed down Bellamy glared in my direction and said,"We will get what we want whether it has to be the easy or hard way."

My only response was a dead stare and as if by fate a thunderbolt shook the entire ark when their eyes met before Bellamy left.

I feel that this was a little rushed but I had to post something after so long. If you would like me to actually use some grounder language instead of just changing the way it is typed tell me. I thought it would be best for people who haven't seen the show to know what they are saying. Also, I only know the most common saying not like every word.

If you have watched the TV show you would realize Lexa does not play a key role until season 2. That will not be the case in this story since he will trade 'stories' with Clarke and naturally it will include Lexa.

If anyone can help me out with a better summary PM me I am just trash at them. Along with titles I spend more time on those then the story. Lol.

Hoped you enjoy it! This is going to be my favorite story, but that does not mean I am stopping my others.


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see. I haven't updated any stories in a long time so I hope this winter break I will be able to. I mean I stayed up for like 2 hours writing this entire chapter. It's harder to do it on a phone because you always want to text someone or check Instagram you all know how it feels. I say, "Oh I'll write some during this Netflix TV show", then I end up actually having less done then what I had before lol. On a side note I got a new laptop…

 **Stories**

ALL MY STORIES ARE GOING TO BE UPDATED AT LEAST ONCE BEFORE MY BREAK ENDS! (This will be my Christmas present to all of my readers!)

Leave a review so I know your thoughts and opinions. You want to talk to me directly send me a PM and I will reply as soon as possible since I check them all.

Also I wanted to say I want to thank you all for you support. I know I don't update often but I try to do quality over quantity. xD

 **Beta** : My Beta never replied :( so this is Beta'd by me! xD Please do not send me hate about how bad it is!

"This is regular 'English' language"

" _This is 'Grounder' language_ "

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or 100.

 _My only response was a dead stare and as if by fate a thunderbolt shook the entire ship when their eyes met before Bellamy left._

 **Harry POV**

'They need to learn quickly if they expect to live. Luckily it appears that they are all young Sky People. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to change quick enough to live.' Looking around I could see Miller asleep in the corner. Grunting I tried to move just a little, but could hear my wounds tear. Giving up I said, " _They say we are barbarians_."

Chuckling Lincoln said, _"Not all appear to be the same. I see you have an eye for the blonde_."

" _True... It all depends if I live to see the light of day, but what about you and the dark haired one?"_ I said back with a bloody smile.

Trying to look away Lincoln said, " _As you said it isn't as if we will live long enough to find out. If we do not get back to the village you will not live long. Heda will kill them all if news of your death reaches her ears."_

" _She knows_ -" I tried to say before someone opened the hatch and called Miller down. We watched as he slowly stood up and climbed down the ladder with a hateful glare to the pair of us. _"I_ _wonder what's going on you think Anya heard of our capture?"_

"Haha _, stopped trying to make it sound as if she isn't preparing to murder every living being in the area."_ Lincoln said with dark humor.

 _"Well if it is as cold as it is up here, they won't live past winter. This_ 'technology' _doesn't appear to do much towards heat."_ I said cheekily.

 _"Not everyone can be a walking furnace as you are. I am freezing from them taking my clothes. Not to be a_ 'downer' _but I am losing all feeling in my arms and legs."_ Lincoln finished off with a sour face.

 _"I'll get you out..."_ I said as I saw the hatch opening again, " _Soon_." Quickly I tensed my muscles and stood as proudly as I could tied first glimpse that I could see was black hair. My once blank face turned sour for a second before being able to control myself. When the one called Bellamy was done climbing, right behind him was the one person in this ship that I wanted to see. Clarke, the blonde sky leader. Miller was directly behind them both acting as a guard I would guess.

When they started to walk toward me I couldn't help but outwardly chuckle. "What's so funny?" Bellamy said to me in a commanding tone from behind Clarke.

All I did was spit in his face and gain a larger grin. "You are going to die!" Bellamy yelled as he pulled out his little weapon and looked to be ready to stab me.

"Stop! We are here to ask for help, not to fight with him." Clarke said sharply to Bellamy. "Now apologize."

"When did I start..." "Now!" "I'm sorry, but if he does it again I will kill him." Bellamy said as he backed away.

"Good little dog. Remember who the master is and who the pup is." I said chuckling. "What do you need _Sky Princess_?" I finished off as I looked at Clarke.

"First what did you just call me?" Clarke said confused.

"All in due time _Princess._ Did you need someone or were you just taking my offer of talking?"

"As a matter of a fact, I would enjoy that very much. But first I would like to ask for your help. After that we could try to treat those wounds and maybe talk." Clarke said with a small friendly smile.

"Why of course. I am only but a tiny prisoner of your mighty strength." I said cheekily.

Frowning Clarke said, "Actually maybe we should get you cleaned up first. It wouldn't be right for us to just leave you like this." When she finished she started to trace the many scares on my torso with fascination in her eyes.

Looking down I whispered, "Every second is a blessing on this world. The very air you breathe is an entity trying to kill you. My people will show you no mercy, no matter what happens now will not change the outcome. I hope you have a plan _Sky Heda_."

"Untie him." Clarke said with no hesitation.

"But he might-" Bellamy said before getting cut off.

"As long as we show no hostility to him he will show none to us. Peace is the only way we will live is his message. Although we will have to fight for it if we expect respect. So untie him we need his help." Clarke said.

It felt as if my face was tearing from the amount of smiling I was doing as I listened to the two boys grumble and complain as they loosened my bindings. Bellamy finished untying my left arm first causing my body to fall forward from the sudden rush of blood. The same occurred with my right arm as I tried to flex them enough to be able to move correctly. After being tied up I could see the marks left on my wrists from the wire. The same process occurred with my legs although this time I refused to fall on my knees.

I tried to take a step forward but my ankle refused to take the full weight. As I could freely move now, I could feel my battle wounds rip and tear as my muscles contracted. Looking down I could see fresh trails of blood travel down to my hips, flowing through my already blood soaked bandages. "I won't be able to do anything without fixing this." I said through my clenched jaw.

"Of course I will help, I shouldn't have let you hang there without cleaning your bandages." Clarke said quickly as she looked ready to reach out and grab me if I were to fall.

"No worries. You had to heal your people first. All I will need is fresh bandages and a fire if you wouldn't mind."

"That's fine, just hurry before they get infected if they aren't already." Clarke said as she grabbed his large hand into her small one. "Come."

I let her drag me over to the hatch door with Bellamy behind me. Looking up to Lincoln I said, _"If you have the chance to leave take it. Do not go to Anya or she might kill you for leaving me behind. If you do you must hurry the stages have begun. Do not tell your sky girl our plan. Make them figure it out themselves."_ Without waiting for his reply I climbed down.

By the time I reached the bottom my muscles burned, my head was dizzy, and the pain of a thousand needles were in my stomach. I couldn't help but release a sigh as my feet touched the floor. Turning to Clarke, "Lead the way."

Clarke, who was staring at my body again, grabbed my hand before saying, "I am not exactly the best healer so if you could do me another favor and check on my friend that was stabbed."

"It will be no problem. Let it be as a sign of my friendship towards you." I said as we finally reached the tarp door.

Suddenly stopping Clarke said, "What do you mean my friendship? What about your people's?"

"Exactly what I said. It might seem as if I am a leader of my people from how Lincoln listens to me but I am not in full control. Sure I have many connections but even I have to answer to the Commander. I have some sway in her decisions even though she has final say. She will be the one you want to befriend."

"You just said you had a voice in her decisions. Couldn't you help us find a peaceful solution?"

"Clarke as much as I wish to come to know your people and how I feel we would be great companions, your people have shown only hostility to me. The one called Octavia is an exception to the fact. I have been tied up, threatened to be beaten, and almost killed by unhealed wounds. Helping me heal myself is only gaining you points but not the rest of your people."

"I understand. Most of them are kids that have been controlled their entire lives. Once you truly know them you will realize that they are just scared." Clarke said sadly before cheering up a bit, "Now time to get you cleaned up."

"Okay." Was all I said as she opened the flap and let the sunshine burst through. Cringing I had to bring my hand, the one not in Clarke's, up to shield my eyes.

"Sorry I should have realized that you haven't seen daylight since we put you I the ship." Clarke said apologetically.

"It's fine. Just take me to a fire pit." I said groaning. 'I kind of wish that I was still tied up.' The cold was like prickles to my bare skin.

"I am sorry I can't do more. I would look at them but I feel as if you will do better then I would." Clarke said. "Excuse me everyone!"

Everyone turned toward her voice, stopping whatever they were doing. When they saw they saw me they all became tense and defensive. Questions were flying left and right trying to find out what was going on.

"Calm down! I will answer all of your questions!" Clarke yelled over the noise. When everyone was quiet she continued, "He is going to be healing himself as it wouldn't be right to just let him hang there and die like an animal. Also, Finn is badly injured and we do not have the supplies to help him. Without his knowledge of the plants on this planet we might not be able to save him. You have my word that as long as you do not attack first he will not attack you."

"Why should we let him live anyway? They killed our friends!" Someone one the crowd yelled.

"If we just kill everything we do not like, we will be no better then what we portray the grounders as. Savages." Was Clarke's only reply before she started to lead me through the crowd toward the large fire in the middle. When we reached the fire I instantly sat down. "What do you need?" Clarke asked, ignoring everyone that was standing near us.

"A knife would be nice." I said through clenched teeth as I unwrapped the bandages on my arm.

"Here have this one." She said as she handed the one to me out of her pocket.

"Thanks" I said before I put the homemade knife over the edge to heat up while I worked. When the bandages were finally unwrapped, even the onlookers grimaced from the sight. Blood was pooling out of the wound down my body along with swelling to occur around the bullet. Breathing I brought my hand to hover around the wound. Without a seconds hesitation, I swiftly brought my hand to the wound and put my fingers into the wound.

"What are you doing?!" Clarke screamed.

"Getting the bullet." I replied through clenched teeth. My fingers finally found the bullet and pulled it out before throwing it into the fire. Blood was coming out quicker then before, so I grabbed the knife and put the burning hot edge at the wound. I could hear the weak stomached kids throw up when the smell if human flesh burning reached their nose. After a minute of holding the knife, I was finished with my shoulder. "You might want to clear the area. The next one is going to be worse." I said with sweat dropping from my forehead.

"No! Everyone will stay and watch. If we can't handle this how do we expect to be able to survive!" Bellamy commanded as his followers made sure no one left.

"Suit yourself." I said with a bloody grin before repeating the process multiple times. The next few minutes were excruciatingly painful for both me and the audience. While I had to feel myself burn, feel the blood drip down my skin, and I had to keep doing it. It sickened me as I watched them throw up and cringe as they watched me close the wounds.

"All done." I said as I finally dropped the knife. Without hesitating I stood up and asked, "Now didn't we have to do something Clarke?"

"Ye-ah." Clearing her throat, "Yes the council is waiting for us. Shouldn't you wrap that up just in case?"

"Yes that actually would be a good idea. Do you mind wrapping them around my stomach and shoulder while I get my thigh?" I asked if I handed a bundle of bandages that were given to me.

Shaking, she grabbed the bandages and said, "Yeah no problem."

"Don't worry so much. I have complete trust in you. There is no reason to be so afraid all you are doing is wrapping them around me." I said as I steadied her hands. It only took a few minutes to get it all done since my body was able to function at a better level than before.

"There all done." Slipping her small hand into my large one she proceeded to lead me back to the ship. As we walked through the teens again it was actually fun to see the people edge off. They acted as if they haven't ever seen something like... that. It wasn't as if they hadn't had to do worse things to live didn't they? As a matter of fact how did they live?

Back to the issue I just gave a small smile to the girls and a teasing grin to the males. 'Kids' was one word that describes the situation. Girls would call me 'hot' while the boys would try to act tough when they saw me look at them. When we finally reached the door and walked in I bursted into a fit of laughter that made Clarke look at me in confusion.

Knowing the unspoken question, I answered, "It's just different then what I am use to. They have lived differently then what I have lived through. I can already tell that I could kill some of them by showing them my memories."

As she continued walking towards a brunette haired female she said, "We haven't breathed real air for our entire lives. All that we have seen is a metal box and a view of Earth. I had to watch my father get ejected into the sky for trying to save his people. Do not act as if we have not seen hardship." She was about to wipe a tear from her cheek before I stopped her.

Looking into her watery eyes I could see my reflection. Ignoring the girl in the room I wiped the fresh tear away and tightened the hand hold. "Don't mistake my words. We have just lived different types of horrors in the course of our lives. The sky is a wonder to us and I have no idea how I am about to communicate with your people in the sky. However, I will do this because you asked me to. All I wish is for you to try to see my people's views as I will see yours. I am willing to learn, are you?"

In a daze she stared into my eyes. The world looked to be have disappeared as she stood there. "Yes. Yes I will do it, but first we need to settle the problems my people have now."

Bringing my lips close to her's I whispered, "I am yours to command." When she leaned forward I pulled back and started to walk towards the other girl, who just watched the display shocked. When our hands disconnected she got out of her frozen state and looked around. "Wha-what was that?"

"Didn't we have to get something done Clarke? It's impossible to do that if you just stare around all day." I teased.

"Yeah your right." She said as she started to walk weirdly towards the screen with the colored man on it.

"Clarke! Are you serious?!" The female in the room exclaimed.

"Raven just please go check on Finn or something. Just don't ever bring this up." Clarke pleaded with a tomato blush.

"Okay just don't do anything stupid." Raven said before giving me a small glance and leaving.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the man gain a confused face as he wondered what was going on. Clarke sat down in a chair and turned to me, "Sit down and put this on."

Taking the 'thing' and looking at her confused I said, "Clarke. What exactly does this have to do with anything?"

"Ugh I am so stupid!" Clarke said as she looked slapped her forehead. "These are headsets that make us able to communicate at long distances. It's the only way we are able to talk to the Ark."

Waiting for her to put her's on I repeated her actions. Suddenly I jerked from hearing a mans voice appear through the set saying, "Welcome back Clarke. Would you mind introducing us to him please?" When he finished I saw the screen change from just him to different people.

Clarke said, "This is Harry. He is actually really corroborative and nice when someone doesn't threaten him." I couldn't help but get a small smile at her hidden warning.

Suddenly a middle aged woman with brown hair appeared on the screen and I could see Clarke slightly tense. "Why exactly is he shirtless? You said it was freezing. Along with the fact that I can see wounds on his stomach and shoulder it can't be good for his health."

"Harry could you answer her?" Clarke said irritated.

Deliberately making my voice deeper I said with a toothy grin that was borderline scary, "Why I don't need any clothes in this weather. As for the wounds it was naught but a scratch. When you have been stabbed and cut on nearly 95% of your body pain simply disappears." (Couldn't think of anything better.)

Clarke sighed as she said, "Please Harry. I would like for my people to want to come to the ground and not have you convince them otherwise." As if instinctively she reached her hand under the desk and tangled her hand in mine.

Turning to face her I ignored our audience as I said, "If they are put off by that then they have no reason to come to my lands. They are lucky I am doing this only as a favor to you. I couldn't care for the rest of your people the way they have acted towards me."

"What do you mean the way they acted? What have they done?" The black haired man said.

"Tied to a post upstairs just for stumbling upon them mistakenly. Sure some of my people attacked but they crossed in our territory. We have let them trespass where this ship has landed but they shouldn't wonder to close to us. Leaving my comrade and I starving is not a good way to set an example of the way of life as Sky People."

Once again the women flashed on the screen. "Is this true Clarke?"

"Yes. Everyone won't let them be released because Harry's people killed our people. I was lucky enough to let him come out of the drop ship to heal himself."

"What do you mean heal?"

I choose to answer this question, "Well I couldn't do much since I didn't have my herbs or remedies. So I decided to just close the seven opened areas of my body to have an infection."

"Shouldn't your bandages be soaked in blood if you choose to fix them just by closing the wounds?"

"Who are you?" I said as I got annoyed at her asking me questions without even me knowing her name.

"Oh I am sorry my name is Abby, Clarke's mother." The now named Abby said. From the corner of my eye I could see Clarke get a little angry at the declaration but she choose not to say anything.

"Well Abby I can see where Clarke gets her looks from. Anyways I just burned the flesh." I said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"You-you just burned it? How did you not faint from the pain?!" Abby said shocked.

"Well as I said they were merely scratches. It will take more then that to do any actual harm."

The screen flickered back to the black man. "Enough small talk please. I am Jaha, the leader of my people. My title is Chancellor and the people at this table are the council except for Abby, she is the head doctor. What we would like to ask you is if there is any way you can help-"

"No. I will help Clarke and this boy that was stabbed but no. As I told Clarke, I can not help. For your people to survive they need to learn themselves. I will not help when my people are threatened. Clarke is the only one that I feel compelled to help. She has asked for me to help this Finn boy so I will."

"I understand. Well Clarke is there anything that you all will need?"

"Blankets would be nice. We will die by hypothermia before the end of winter."

"Kane will be able to help you on that issue." Jaha said as the screen moved to a middle aged white male with dark hair.

"Yes Clarke there is a material depot near you location." He put a map near the screen and pointed at a location. "Is it possible for you to reach it?"

I said, "I will take her there. Do not worry it isn't that far from this camp."

"Well it looks like I have nothing to worry about. Is that all?" Clarke said.

"Are you sure you should only take him along?" Abby said quickly.

"I trust him more then most. At least he has never lied to me. I will send in someone to talk to their family." Clarke said as she got up and started dragging me along.

"So are you ready for a real trip into the jungle?" I said as we rounded the corner.

"Well I wanted to bring along Bellamy." Clark said looking away.

Frowning I said, "I do not see why you would need to bring him along."

"We could use the extra hand to carry back more things and I need his help to run this camp." Before we walked out she stopped and looked at me. "Can you please stand him just this once? For me?"

Mumbling I said, "This will be a one time thing. Let's get this over with." As soon as I finished the flap came open and the person we were just about to get walked through.

"Hey Bellamy. Can you come along for a little trip to get blankets at an outpost?" Clarke asked.

Hesitantly Bellamy said, "Yeah just let me get packed."

Walking toward the exit Clarke said, "Okay, we are just going to go check on Finn."

"Wait you mean he is coming along?" Bellamy said as he looked at me.

"Well Harry knows where it is and I trust him to know he won't lie to us. Don't worry about it." Clarke said.

"Fine but if something happens remember it's on you." Bellamy said.

"Come on Harry." Clarke said as she squeezed my hand tighter for some reason. We walked in silence amongst the crowd until we came upon an orange tent. "This one is it." With that being said she walked right on in.

"Came to check his bandages?" Raven said as I walked in.

"Yeah, but I'm going to let Harry check them. He probably knows more then I do." Clarke said as she looked upon the sleep face of Finn.

Walking up to the side of the boy I could already tell that the poison had done its work before being cured. Looking up I said to Raven, "Could you please get some water?"

"Yeah of course anything." She said as she quickly ran out of the tent.

Pulling back the bandages I could feel him waking up. "Clarke? Why are you here?" I could hear him say.

"Harry is checking on my handiwork. It wouldn't be good for it to become infected." Clarke said.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him look down at me examining his wound. "Pretty bad huh?"

Looking up I said, "Actually it isn't that bad. It is infected or at least at the starting stages of infection but the cooling air should actually make it heal naturally or at least it will be better then what it would be like if the weather was warm. By the time we return it should actually be perfect. The wound is closed and everything so in a few hours your body should fight the infection with the cold helping. You just need new bandages."

"Thanks but did you just say you are leaving?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Harry, Bellamy and I are going on a supply run for some blankets." Clarke said.

Sitting up Finn looked ready to get up, "What do you mean! Why wasn't I invited?"

Putting one hand on his chest Clarke laid Finn down. "Well you are injured. It's just a little supply run that Harry, Bellamy and I are going on. Won't take but a few hours."

"Still why wasn't I told? And why is Bellamy going with you?" Finn said as he started to get irritated.

"First off Finn, I am not a damsel in distress and I can make my own decisions. You have Raven to take care of you and things need to be done." When Clarke finished Raven walked in. "Finns awake Raven."

I didn't get a second to comprehend what they were talking about before a container of water and a wrap of bandages were thrown at me. Ignoring the rest of the occupants in the room I started to redress the wound as I mumbled under my breath, "Ungrateful", "No good", and "Pushy" were just a few small phrases that were said.

When I finished I heard Clarke say, "Let's go Harry, Bellamy is probably done by now." Wordlessly I stood up and walked behind her out of the tent. The cold air immediately stung as the first breath of air hit my lungs. When we reached the gate and saw that Bellamy wasn't there Clarke said, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay." I said as I looked around. When I looked at the middle of the group of teens I saw their food. My face nearly split in half from the grinning laughter that split my lips. I laughed for minutes on end until Clarke and Bellamy returned. "What's so funny?" Clarke said as she did the routine hand holding.

"Oh it's nothing. Just saw something that brought up funny memories." I said.

"Well let's hurry. We should go before it gets dark." Bellamy said as he led us out of the confinements of the makeshift camp.

As you can see I changed Clarke's personality just a bit. She won't be as obsessed with Finn since Harry is kind of 'taking' her feelings. This won't change Finns feelings or anything just means she will like Harry.

Don't forget to hit that review button I am always looking forward to them. See ya next chapter. :D I'll be trying to update faster. THIS NEW LAPTOP WILL BE MY WRITING SALVATION!


End file.
